


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃4

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃4

Chapter 痴心妄想小绿茶（依旧有点小车车w）  
第二天清晨，光一起了个大早。而刚原本也没有赖床的习惯，光一起身的时候他也醒了，干脆起来帮他打理好了服饰。  
帮光一整理腰带的时候，刚还有些出神地想着，自己这样子真的好像一个妻子啊……不知道光一会不会喜欢。  
结果一抬眼，正撞上光一满含笑意柔情的目光看向自己，刚脸颊绯红立刻又垂下了脑袋。  
光一将讷讷说不出话的这孩子温柔地拉到怀里，低声调笑道：“我们就差最后一步最亲密的事情没做了，怎么我看你一眼你都害羞成这样？”  
“我……我没……”刚不服气地嘴硬着，抬手环抱住了光一的腰。  
他从小也没受过什么太好的照顾，所以身量上有些不足，整个人都比光一瘦弱了一圈，倒是刚好被他抱在怀里十分舒服。  
有人依靠的感觉实在是太好了，刚埋在光一怀中不想放手。  
光一也不想走的，但是虽然说帝后两位都知道他在这，好歹面子上自己得把戏做全了，因此他柔声细气地哄着刚，很快想好了，原本他还打算回王府吃个早餐再回来，但现在想想……  
屁！回个屁的王府！陪心上人重要！  
“Tsuyo，你答应我，好好地在这。”光一打定主意之后忽然想逗逗刚，于是很不舍地拉着他的手道，“我保证，我保证会尽快过来，中午之前一定回来找你，好不好？”  
“哦……”刚纵然万般不舍也懂得光一的难处，因此很懂事地点头应道，“好，我等你。”说完后，又忍不住小声加了一句，“要、要快些回来……”  
“嗯！”  
两个人在窗口柔情蜜意地吻别了一番，光一温柔又怜惜地反复吻着他小巧的唇瓣，直亲得他腰腿无力软趴在自己怀里才作罢，又趁机讨了很多甜蜜蜜的情话来听，刚也都小声地满足了他，就连“夫君”都羞答答地叫出了口，乐得光一差点找不着北，这才瞅准了功夫翻窗跑了。  
送走了光一之后，刚怅然若失地抓着胸口的衣服。他也不知道自己怎么了，明明没有认识光一的时候，自己还一个人过得挺好，但是认识了他，却觉得自己一个人心慌的要命。  
大概就是有了依靠的原因吧。  
他又是甜蜜又是失落地叫人进来，换了衣服洗漱一番，随即早膳就摆了上来。  
依旧是比照光一的份例，一碗熬得香香糯糯的莲子粥，并十样清口小菜和糕点，刚还没等着动筷子就听得外面侍从报道：  
“小王爷到——”  
说起小王爷，那绝对只有光一一个，因为当今成年的儿子们全都被他派到封地去了，剩下的除了皇太子都是没封王的，这一点刚也知道。  
他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛看着光一大模大样地走进来，指挥着侍从添了一张凳子：“嗯，对，就那。不行，再近点。哎呀再近点！！笨死了走开！”  
最后他实在是看不过去了，干脆上前挤开侍从，直接拉着椅子挪到了刚身边、贴着他放下，这才美美地坐下来，早有使女添了一副碗筷，然后屋子里服侍的一大群人都呼啦啦地撤出去了。  
刚这才反应过来，又惊又喜地拉住了光一的手冲向他，开心得眼睛都在发光：“你这就来啦！”  
“嗯。”光一大言不惭地反握住他笑道，“我走到宫门口就开始想你了，干脆大大方方地回来，总之你是起身了，陪你吃个早膳算不得什么。”  
“嗯！”刚也不疑有他，他昨天晚膳就盼着光一陪自己吃了，这时候哪里会有什么其他想法，满心欢喜地跟他一同吃了起来。  
光一大方地主动为他夹菜，两人小声地互相说了一下自己的偏好口味，随后你一筷我一筷地、就着小菜香香甜甜地都喝了不少粥，刚喝了两碗还被光一亲手喂下去一小碟南瓜方糕，光一吃得更多，顺便把剩下的小菜都打扫了——他可是勤俭节约的好孩子，不会剩饭的！  
吃过了东西，刚心满意足地一手拉着光一一手摸着圆鼓鼓的小肚子歪在椅子上，光一看着看着就笑了出声，凑到刚耳边一边摸着他的小肚子一边问：“几个月啦？”  
“什么嘛！”刚一下子害羞到炸毛……  
两个人正在房里玩闹，外面光一的随侍就来说圣人请光一去书房议事。  
光一是半点都不惊讶他皇兄会知道自己在这，总归自己从小到大没有半点事想过瞒他，早就不在意了，嘱咐着刚带几个人去园子逛逛消消食，自己去去就回。  
刚这次没有太过不舍，总归也只是分开一会儿而已。他听从光一的安排，带了两个看着顺眼的随侍出了门。  
皇城的园子可是很气派的，各种珍奇花草让人目不暇接，刚一边新奇地各处逛着一边消食，心中盘算着光一什么时候回来。想着光一，慢慢地刚就觉得眼里的花草山石都不再那么吸引他了。  
要是有光一陪自己一起逛就好了啊……  
正漫不经心地四处走着，刚带的侍从突然小声地唤了两句，他回过神来，看到远处袅袅婷婷走来了一个小姑娘。这小姑娘说起来也是漂亮，穿着一身月白底绣湘妃竹的华服，脸上脂粉未施显得楚楚可怜。  
光一给刚安排的侍从都是些精明的老人了，这时立刻就有一个上前小声介绍道：“那位是凌子殿下的侄女夜樱公主，嗯……凌子殿下是……”“我知道。”  
当今有一后一妃和六七位女御，皇后是与他青梅竹马的表妹，膝下有一子还未长成，三个女儿倒是都有了归宿，妃则是刚才提到的凌子殿下，年轻的时候也是独得宠爱好几年，育有三子二女，但是现在女儿皆已出嫁儿子也都封了亲王派到各自的封地去了。  
刚虽然知道这个，但是他不知道的是，这个夜樱公主从小就对光一芳心暗许，今年芳龄十八，早就过了一般女孩定亲的年纪，但是因为一心想要嫁给光一当王妃所以才耽搁下来。  
现在刚即将与光一结为伴侣的事情已经传遍了皇城，她自然也知道了，所以一早得了信就出来制造了这场邂逅。她也是个聪明的，只是她一直以为是当今忌惮光一家的权力才会指给他这么个不入流不能生养的王妃的，人家可不知道刚可是光一自己力排众议亲自选出来的……  
“见过这位……小殿下。”  
女孩娇柔地行了个礼，刚吓了一跳连忙侧身避开，他现在只是个从二品官的儿子，要是被人看到公主对他行礼说不定要有大麻烦的。他躲开之后连忙也还了一个正式的大礼。  
“你我何须这般多礼。”夜樱公主笑盈盈地走到刚身边邀请道，“不如一同游园如何？”  
刚有些不知所措，但也没有拒绝的权力，只得跟在她身后老老实实地走起来。  
“马上就要成为一家人了。”夜樱公主柔和地感叹道，刚还以为她感慨的是自己和光一要结婚了，结果却越听越不对劲，“不如我拿个大，你唤我声姐姐可好？”  
刚一下子愣住了。不对啊，怎么跟她要跟自己一块嫁给光一似的？  
“公主跟您说话呢。”夜樱身后跟着的一个女官没好气地板着脸硬声道，“我们公主和气，可是有些人别给脸不要脸。”  
“我……我没……”“好了，我们可是情比姐弟，哪里来的那么多规矩。”  
刚呆呆地看着眼前这两个女人一唱一和，他觉得自己仿佛落进了什么圈套当中。  
两人在一从月季花前停了下来，夜樱从袖子里拿出一把小小的剪刀剪了一枝花拿在手里，一边嗅着一边笑道：“我知道指婚的旨意已下，你就是他板上钉钉的正妃，不过没关系，我愿意以平妻之礼下嫁。将来我只要我的孩子。其他侍妾生的孩子随你养。”  
听到这里刚的眉毛紧紧地拧成了疙瘩。这两天跟光一亲密的时候他也曾经告诉过自己，他房里还没有人，甚至连初次都没交出去，而且将来成婚之后也不打算有其他女人。但是眼前这个人……真的只是在自说自话吗？  
突然，夜樱用力捏住了花刺手指一下子就涌出血来，刚吓了一跳还想上前看看她有没有事，却一下子被她用花抽在脸上，刺扎到了脸颊不过好在刚躲得快并不太严重，只侧脸热辣辣地刺痛了一下。只是变故突起，把刚给吓住了，还不等他反应过来就听她委屈地啜泣起来：  
“你何必这样折辱于我！”她悲戚地控诉道，“你……我知道你已经跟光一哥哥有了婚约，是，我、我是从小就恋慕他，但我却不会任你摆布！我愿以公主之尊下嫁为侧室，不代表我就在你之下！你凭什么连我的孩子也要夺走？呜呜……”  
刚整个人都懵逼了，他的三观受到了严峻的考验。  
……她在逼逼啥？！跟刚才自己和她说的话有关系吗？！  
“光一哥哥，我、我……！”夜樱公主哭着哭着突然脸色一白晕过去了，她身后的女官立刻簇拥上前抱住她软软的身子，有的呼唤她的名字有的谴责地瞪着刚有的干脆站起来对他大声呵斥……  
“放肆！”  
光一的声音忽然从后面炸开，刚也被吓了一跳迅速转身差点崴到脚，光一连忙抢上前去搂着他的腰将人揽在怀里上下打量：“怎么样，没伤着吧？Tsu……”他看到了刚脸颊上一道细细的红痕，那只是被花枝砸出来的印子，大概再过几分钟就会消失不见了，但是这点印子却在光一眼中无限放大，点燃了他的熊熊怒火。  
“把这些人都给我抓起来！”光一气得浑身发抖，指着那些刚刚还在冲刚出言不逊的女官们低吼道，“全部掌嘴五十然后贬去水司做粗使！”  
“王爷！王爷您不能这样啊！”为首的一个叫起屈来，“婢是夜樱公主的奶娘，您不能这……啊！”  
光一大步上一把揪住了她的头发用力拖拽着恨声说：“那好，你跟我去见皇兄，我活了二十年还不知道什么时候处理一帮子玩意儿还需要你这个老东西同意了！走！”  
顿时后园哭喊声一片，原本昏着的夜樱公主也不得不醒过来，可怜兮兮地想要求情，正在这个时候忽然听到传报声，皇后派人来了……

事情闹大了，所有人都被领到了皇后那边，包括凌子也来了，见自己最疼爱的侄女受了委屈，看着刚的眼神越发不善。  
看起来最像受害者的夜樱公主哭哭啼啼地捏着染血的帕子又重复了一遍那什么刚故意贬低她、瞧不起她、让她去王府当侍妾而且还说她永远得不到光一的心只能沦为为他们生子的奴隶之类的话。  
光一听得脸色铁青，双手紧握成拳关节完全褪去了血色。而刚则有些害怕，毕竟……虽然这些事情他没做过，但是上面的人相不相信可就不一定了。  
“哼。不过一个小官的不入流的孩子，得以嫁入王府已经是天大的恩赐了，竟还给脸不要脸，你以为你可以一步登……”凌子说到一半就被皇后抬手止住，皇后对刚的印象还是不错的，再加上她未出嫁时跟刚的母亲也算是挺好的姐妹，所以是想将他当做自己的孩子来疼的，这个时候也没有太生气，反而很平静甚至可以称得上和蔼地问：“你有什么说的吗？”  
“……我没说那些话。我自从见了她，一句话都没有说过。”刚惨白着脸有些绝望地说。  
“那你的意思是这一切都是我虚构的喽？”夜樱公主哭得脸色惨白双眼红肿，上气不接下气地控诉道，“我、我为什么要那样下贱、下贱地诅咒自己、作践自己的清白？”  
“你们怎么说。”光一铁青着脸问刚的两个侍从。  
那两人面面相觑，皆低头道：“小少爷所言属实。”  
“嘁。”凌子嗤笑一声，“两方各执一词罢了。还能有侍从不帮自己主子的？”  
“他们不是刚的侍从。”光一冷哼一声，轻柔地握住了刚的手，察觉到他冰冷的温度立刻向他靠去，将两只手都紧紧握住焐着，同时不在意地答道，“他们是我的人。”  
“光一哥哥你偏心！你……”“你倒是给我说说，你的心没长偏就长在正中间了？”光一不耐烦地打断了夜樱公主的话，他原本面对刚时那温柔无限的样子逐渐冰冷，在转脸向夜樱的一刻彻底成了寒冰，眸中闪过厌恶和不屑冷哼一声，“给我闭嘴。刚现在还不是王妃不能与你计较，但我可以。”  
“我……”夜樱公主不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛，“光一哥哥！你我一同长大，就连这点信任都不给我吗！将心比心，你们两个才认识不过两天！”  
但光一丝毫不领她的情，他感觉到刚好像因为夜樱公主的随后那句话显得有些动摇和害怕，连忙又温柔地握了握他的手给他一个安慰的眼神，随后才转向夜樱公主面无表情地说：“如果你说的一同长大指的是你每天在背后意淫我的话，那我还能勉强认同。我这么多年跟你说的话加起来没刚才那么多。”  
夜樱公主没想到他会如此不给自己面子，跌坐在地衣袖掩面羞愤欲死，凌子心疼地厉声质问光一：“你就非要眼睁睁地看着她名节尽毁吗？”  
“毁？那也是她自找的！跟我有关系吗？她喜欢我我就必须接受吗？那我想杀个什么人人家也得乖乖伸头给我砍喽？”光一并没有半点怜香惜玉的觉悟，他将刚护在自己身后毫无畏惧地面向上座的两人，掷地有声道，“而且这一生除了刚之外我不打算有任何女人或者男人，皇兄早就同意了，这也要有人置喙吗？”  
“他怎么说也害的夜樱颜面扫地……”“刚说了，他一句话都不曾对她说。”  
眼看着光一和凌子两个人剑拔弩张，皇后头痛地捏了捏眉心。  
“他说？他说的不算！”凌子猛然起身，光一气得急喘几声又没法直接跟她对骂，转身揪起夜樱的一个女官照着脸用力地挥了两巴掌。  
他可是记得，当初就是这个人对着刚骂来骂去的。才打她两巴掌算便宜她了。  
光一可是下了狠手的，两巴掌下去那女官的脸就肿的老高嘴角破裂，整个人几乎是被扇得转了半圈扑倒在地上，很是懵了一阵才猛然感觉到痛，顿时女人的痛呼和哭喊响彻房间，凌子气得破口大骂：“你、你你你、你小子……谁给你的胆子在这里放肆？”  
“我放肆？”光一回头挑眉反问，“谁说的？”  
“我说的！”  
“你说的不算！”  
要不是环境不允许，刚都快笑出来了。一开始他还担心光一会误会他，面上的绝望也是由此而来，但是好在光一还是一心护着他的，甚至不惜顶撞长辈……  
不过长辈？凌子又算哪门子的长辈，说白了也只是一个侍妾得了宠升了升位置罢了。当今与皇后才是他的长辈。  
而一直看戏的皇后没有刚那么多顾虑，她干脆就笑出了声音，摆摆手圆场道：“好了，这事儿就这么算了吧。”  
“您……您也觉得是我错了吗？”夜樱公主依旧伏在地上，对着皇后哭得肝肠寸断仿佛要哭出血泪来了，皇后叹了口气摇头道：“刚身后那两个人，不是光一的，是圣上的。”  
话一出口夜樱的哭声戛然而止，双手滑落露出泪痕斑驳的脸与惊讶无措的表情，她看起来还想解释什么，光一在一旁冷笑道：“那两个人是皇兄的人，而且永远都是皇兄的人，不会跟我回王府，不会跟着刚，也没有必要向着刚说话，他们今天早晨才见了刚第一面，因此所说的话应该是最最公正的了。”  
夜樱公主彻底哑了火，光一拉着刚对皇后行了礼之后就退下去了，而身后发生的事情他也懒得管了。  
总之教训了那两个不知所谓的人一顿，光一出了口恶气，牵着刚的手陪他往暂住的寝殿走去。  
“刚刚吓到我了。”刚走在他身边小声道，“我还以为……还以为你会生我的气。”  
“我不会的。”光一捏捏刚暖和了一点的手，嘴边噙着暖洋洋的笑意，“我疼你都来不及呢。”  
刚忍不住低头甜蜜地笑了起来。光一一边走路一边还分神注视着他，见他笑当下心头一痒，看看左右无人注意拉着刚就躲进了假山丛中，在狭窄的石缝间穿梭着。刚好奇极了，他跟在光一身后，走了能有一小会儿，眼前忽的出现了一个不算狭窄的空间，幽暗昏黄、只有顶上几缕缝隙透射下了阳光。  
“哇……”刚新奇地在里面转了转，回头看到光一把倒在一旁的一块石板移到了他们进来的那个洞口，将他们此时的所在彻底化作了一个相对封闭独立的小空间。  
光一忙完之后转身笑吟吟地冲着刚张开了手臂。

\----------------在野外噗叽噗叽------------------  
刚的心脏狂跳起来，他紧张地看着光一，就算他张着手臂，也没有立刻迎上去抱他。  
光一见刚站着不动，干脆主动走去将他拥进怀里，在他红起的耳边轻轻亲吻：“这个地方不会有人发现的……来，过来。”  
说着他单手解下了自己的披风铺在地上，牵着刚让他过去坐下。  
刚背后的那一块石头还是比较平整的，看得出光一是仔细选定了地方之后才让他过去的。刚微微抿起嘴巴，他不知道光一想做什么，但是……  
好像已经微微兴奋起来了。  
“你看，这是我特意让御医配的药膏。”光一凑在刚身边，从怀里掏出一个小瓷罐，献宝似的拔开盖子在刚鼻子底下晃了晃。  
一股清香微微扩散，刚好奇地拿着瓶子，又仔细闻了闻，笑着赞道：“这个味道真好闻。是做什么用的药膏？”  
这会儿光一已经拿出怀里一个小小的水囊，仔细地冲过了自己的手并且拿布巾擦干净了，他脸上带了点兴奋和雀跃，凑到刚耳边，用嘴唇若即若离地触碰着他的耳廓小声说：“松弛肌肉和润滑。我怕伤着你。”  
刚反应过来是什么之后霎时便羞红了脸，抬手用力在光一肩上砸了两下，光一就势握着他的手腕欺身上前将人吻住。  
光一没有急着下一步动作，他搂着刚的腰慢慢将人放倒在自己的斗篷上，随后撑着地压开了他的腿挤到中间去，整个人拢在他上方轻轻地压着磨蹭起来。  
“呜……嗯……”  
刚沉醉在吻中时喜欢无意识地发出这种可爱又黏软的哼声，光一越听越兴奋，渐渐吻得也不再那样温柔，舌头闯进了他热乎乎的口腔大肆侵略了一番，吸住了舌尖到自己唇边吮着，他发觉刚似乎已经没太有力气搂住自己了，于是伸手向下探进了他的裤子里——  
“嗯？！呜……不……”  
刚呜呜咽咽地试图拒绝，但是光一托着他的脑袋安抚地吻着他，随后将裤带解开想要帮他脱下。但是刚害怕被人发现，急得一直使劲摇头，手也推拒着不想让光一伸进去。  
“别怕，不会有人发现的。”光一无奈地在他耳边吻着安抚道，“我小时候常常躲过来，皇兄就算派人把皇城翻个遍都找不到我……放心，只要你不叫的太大声……”  
最后一句暧昧又低沉，刚慌得全身发烫，无力地在光一肩上连连砸了几下。  
“好啦……安心。那我先脱好了。”  
光一大大方方地把裤子脱掉放在一旁，见刚蹙眉一副不愿意的样子，又俯身上去一边哄着“就脱一点点好不好？”一边慢慢地去拽他的裤子。  
“唔……你确定，不会被人看到？”  
刚半睁开眼睛，捂着自己的下半张脸看着光一闷闷地问。光一早就看出他不是真的不愿意，连忙点头道：“当然。来的路已经被我封住了，这里只有最上面有几个透光的小缝，不会有人往下看的。再说……人根本就爬不上去啦！”  
刚坐起来，红着脸慢慢地把裤子褪下来交给了光一，看他仔细叠好放到他的裤子上头摞着，又捂着下身躺了回去。  
光一一回头忍不住反复吞咽了好几口的口水。刚虽然把裤子脱了，但是袜子还没有脱……露出一点细细的脚踝，向上是白皙纤细的小腿，宽大的衣摆掩盖住了他的下身，大腿微微并着，这幅景色实在是太美了，光一愣愣地看了他好久，才反应过来，却又不知道自己该如何是好。  
有点美味近在眼前反倒不知如何下手的感觉。  
刚被他看得羞红了脸，忽地坐起身来探手去拿自己的裤子：“你……你不快点，我穿裤子了……”  
“哎！”光一一把抓住了他的手腕，随即挤到了他身前将人扯到怀里，托着后脑再次吻住，另一只手也探进了衣服里面，爬到胸口轻轻地触碰着他软软的乳尖。  
“嗯……~”刚受不了地缩了一下，随即挺起胸口，主动地迎向了快感。  
绵软的胸肉很快被爱抚刺激得凸起了小小的一点，光一将手抽出去之后刚不满地迎上前磨蹭他的胸口，光一趁他两只手都环抱住自己的功夫，悄悄地打开了盖子，把里面粘稠的膏状物抠出来一点。  
“我……我要看，那是什么样子的？”  
刚好奇地靠在光一怀里去拉他的手，光一乖乖伸给他看，那是一些半透明、泛着乳白色的很粘稠的膏体，在光一指尖上糊了一层。有点香，感觉好像还……挺像那么回事的。  
刚又红着脸躺下，不好意思地捂着脸岔开了腿。光一趴到他身下，紧张地咽了咽口水，查看起了他股间的状况。  
光一小心翼翼地把他垂软的性器拨到上面，又揉了揉两颗小球，在刚撒娇似的轻哼声中，用食指的指尖轻轻触碰着干燥紧缩的穴口。  
“嗯……”刚难以控制地绷紧了肌肉，随即又强迫自己放松下来。他感觉到下面痒痒的，似乎是光一用手指把药膏均匀地抹到了那边。  
“我查过了，要用到这里亲热的话……是很容易受伤的。”光一说着试探着用指尖继续轻柔地按摩他紧闭的穴口，“所以我每天都帮你放松一下，最开始一根手指，然后慢慢地两根、甚至三根，这样等到我们成婚的时候……”他忍不住傻笑着亲了亲刚的腿根，含糊不清地说，“你就不会太痛了……嗯……”  
白皙软嫩的皮肤让光一迷恋不已，他细细地在刚的腿根来回吻着，甚至都没有留意到穴口不知何时已经悄悄地软化了一些，有了点小小的空隙容纳他的指尖。  
“嗯……”  
感觉有些奇怪，刚害羞地撇着头轻轻咬着手指，试探着放松了一些让光一的手指能够进来。  
“好紧啊……”光一将侧脸贴在了刚的腿根亲昵地蹭蹭，低声调笑道，“都怕你将来把我夹断了……”  
“你……你闭嘴！”刚羞恼地用力捂住了脸，光一见他生气了，立刻起身去亲他，手指却顺势插得更深了些。  
药膏已经被刚的体温焐化了，光一的手指很容易地就插了进去，刚紧张极了，一时间不敢乱动，可怜兮兮地拽着光一的衣服看着他，就算被亲吻也不太敢回应。  
“放松，我不会伤害你的。”光一嗓子发紧，他硬起的性器在刚腿根毫无章法地来回乱蹭，但手上的动作却很温柔，缓慢地抽插了几次之后，试着轻微地弯曲手指四处按揉探索。  
“唔……有点奇怪……”  
刚的嗓音又软又颤，光一听得心头一酥，安抚地用力蹭蹭他柔软的脸颊，一手探到衣服里面去触碰着他立起的乳首。忽的摸到后穴略微拐弯的地方，光一试探着按了两下，怀里的人却小小的惊呼了一声搂紧了他的脖子。  
“别……不想要那里，嗯……”刚红着脸求饶道，“酸酸的，别按……”  
“酸酸的？”光一回想着自己暗自搜集回来的那些信息，又试探着揉了两下，眼见着刚眉头拧紧眼睛也眯了起来，知道自己这是找对地方了，坏笑着亲亲他半张的嘴巴，“这不是很舒服吗？”  
“嗯……有点……啊嗯~”  
愉悦的呻吟声悦耳动听，光一一激动底下的棒子也弹了弹敲在刚腿上，他重新趴回刚身下，一边抽送手指一边按揉着那处敏感，按得刚像是变成了一只发了情的小猫似的来回扭动着腰身又长又懒地呻吟着，光一心痒地用中指蹭蹭穴口，又怕刚难受，最后还是遗憾地只让食指呆在里面。  
总有一天可以的！他低头看看自己斗志昂扬的性器叹了口气。  
“呜~~光一……光、哈嗯~~别揉了~不要了……~~”  
随着刚蜜似的求饶声，光一做了个深呼吸稳了稳心神，见他涨红的肉棒正直翘着不断涌出些透明的腺液，暗笑一声一边加快了些速度敲敲点点一边握住了他的性器，随即手掌就一片粘湿。  
“你看你，舒服地哭成这样。”光一暧昧地笑着低声调笑，刚咬着食指满脸绯红地看着他糯糯地说：“可、就是舒服、啊嗯~~舒服嘛……”  
他禁不住挺腰在光一手中抽送起来，光一觉得他可爱极了，又俯下身亲了亲手中的肉棒顶端，却没想到嘴唇才刚刚离开刚就低呼了一声射了出来，尽数喷在他脸上。  
光一也愣住了，因为吃惊他微微张开了嘴巴，所以还有一小部分进了他嘴里。  
那味道可不怎么好吃，刚心里一惊身子还软着却强行撑起来扶着光一，有些担心他会生自己的气，看他那副呆呆的模样又觉得可爱的要命，一边从袖子里抽出自己的布巾帮他擦拭一边忍不住揉了揉他的头发。  
这一揉倒是把光一揉醒了，他眨眨眼回过神来，又咂了咂嘴里的滋味无意道：“诶？没有我想象的难吃。”他看了一眼刚涨红的脸颊，笑嘻嘻地凑过去用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸低声道，“一定是因为Tsuyo的原因。你全身上下哪里都那么好吃……”  
“你讨厌！”刚用力锤了两下他的肩膀，光一一把将他整个抱住用力箍在怀里，有些惋惜地喃喃道：“咱们不能在这呆太久，我没法解决了……晚上好不好？”  
“嗯。”刚见他又只能憋着，心中一软，有些愧疚地说，“抱歉，又害你只能忍着了……”  
光一最看不得他那样，连忙想要解释安慰，却又听刚有些羞涩地说：“那，晚上……晚上我、我用嘴巴帮你，好不好？”  
“好！！！”  
“呀！笨蛋光一会被外面听见啦！”  
刚争着去捂光一的嘴巴，却不知道是不是故意的整个人都跨在了他身上，硬邦邦的性器一下子顶在了他屁股上。光一也是一愣，随即了然地坏笑着两手揉搓起了刚的臀瓣，挺腰在他股间抽插拱蹭。  
“嗯……~蹭蹭……”  
刚似乎特别喜欢跟光一这样蹭蹭，整个腰间都酸软成了一片让他几乎没有力气继续直着身子，整个人都挂在了光一身上。  
刚刚经过扩张的肛口软软热热的，被性器磨蹭拉扯地有些麻痒。刚一边快乐地哼哼着一边含住了光一的耳朵，含着他耳垂的软肉又吸又咬，主动地扭起了小屁股迎合着光一挺腰的动作。  
光一被他挑逗得头皮发麻，胸口憋着一股气手上也用力了些，揉面似的揉捏着刚的臀肉让那白嫩嫩的两瓣迅速地红了起来，刚被他捏得又痛又爽，黏糯地低低呻吟着直接舔到了光一的耳朵里面。  
“嗯~耳朵……嗯……”  
光一只觉得一股快感的电流顺着耳朵炸开迅速游遍了全身，他有些受不住地顶着微张的穴口蛮横地想要冲进去发泄一番，但是刚立刻就惊呼着抬起腰一边叫着“痛！”一边抬手在光一后背上“啪啪啪”地打了好几下，吓得光一连忙抱紧了他的腰一叠声地哄道：“哦哦哦Tsuyo乖Tsuyo乖我错了，抱歉弄痛你了……还痛吗？”  
刚不乐意地趴在光一肩上哼哼着不想看他。刚刚一瞬间的疼痛并不算强烈，他只是气光一一时没忍住想要强上罢了。  
虽然心脏也在怦怦跳着，似乎还有些期待……光一一直都对他那么温柔，大概欢爱的时候也是温柔型的吧，要是粗暴起来的话……  
刚稍微想象了一下光一压在他身上将他死死治住的样子，还有他可能会有的、眉头紧锁汗珠流淌的脸……顿时觉得心头烧起了一把火，他晃了晃屁股，却发现光一好像已经……  
被自己吓软了……？！  
反正冲动是不冲动了，现在光一满心愧疚，已经把自己骂了无数遍竟然一时精虫上脑弄痛了最最心爱的小爱人，自然是没有别的心思了。他抱着刚柔声红了一阵，见他终于愿意从自己怀里抬起红扑扑的小脸儿来，这才松了口气。  
“抱歉啊……还是没能让你……”刚有些歉意地低头看了看。  
光一毫不在意地摆摆手，一边取来裤子给刚穿一边安慰他说：“没关系啦，你也知道，反正咱们平时就算时不时硬了不管它它也会软的。”  
两人站起来之后，光一一边穿裤子一边状似无意地问：“嗯，那……那晚上……？”  
刚想起自己的承诺，又是害羞又是好笑地捡起他的斗篷抖一抖又叠了叠，垂着脑袋小声说：“我答应了就是答应了。又少不了你的……”  
得到了保证的光一顿时笑的嘴巴都咧到了耳根。  
夜晚啊！快点到来吧！

===============================  
啊……光二啊，忍一忍还是有福利的x  
只可惜你们看不到晚上啦~因为下一章就结婚啦可以真刀实枪了！www当然主要还是很爽的www爽文的爽x


End file.
